Gas turbine engines generally include a fan, a compressor and a turbine. A shaft typically transfers power from the turbine to the compressor and the fan. In some gas turbine engines, for example, the turbine may be comprised of a low and high pressure turbine, in which case, a low shaft transfers power from a low pressure turbine to a low pressure compressor and a high shaft transfers power from a high pressure turbine to a high pressure compressor. Each shaft extends longitudinally about the engine central axis and is traditionally supported by at least one bearing located near its upstream end and at least one bearing located near its downstream end. Typically, the at least one bearing located near the upstream end of the shaft is a ball bearing, while the at least one bearing located near the downstream end of the shaft is a roller bearing.
The downstream roller bearing outer race is usually press fit into a bearing housing secured to the engine, so that the friction between the outer race of the bearing and the bearing housing fastens the two parts together. During maintenance and repairs, the bearing outer race may need to be removed from the bearing housing. Often times a dis-assembly tool pushes against a narrow portion of the outer race lead-in-chamfer to remove the bearing outer race from the bearing housing. The sharp edge of the dis-assembly tool can put unwanted markings on the outer race that may result in damage to the outer race and the bearing rollers during subsequent re-assembly of the bearing in the engine. Another removal technique such as heating the bearing housing is not possible because the outer race would expand more than the bearing housing.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a bearing housing which facilitates the removal of the bearing outer race without causing damage to the bearing or its components.